Sonic Comix FANFICTION Wereeee Baaacckkk! Pt:2
by FanGirl4Shadow908
Summary: Hi Guys And Girls Sorry I Haven't Published The Episodes Yet...I Have 3 I Just Didn't Publish So Sorry Bout That . . So...If You Are New To This Story I Suggest You Go To Part 1 And Thank You For Reading :D Your All Awesome! Now Please Enjoy Teh Storyyyy! :D


Me: YAY I GET TO WRITE MORE :D (Sorry The Adventures Of Princess Rosalina And CHB Fans... ._.) And Sorry For The Typo On Episode One I Meant "WAVE" Not Wing...I Get Mixed Up...

Jell: WHY DID'NT I MAKE AN APPEARANCE YET?

Honey: WHY DOES MY LAST NAME SUCK...

Me: Well Jell Its Cause You'll Be In It Soon And Honey...I Was Gonna Pick Dew...HONEY DEW THE WOLF c:

Honey: *Slaps*

Me: Oww... ;_;

Melanie: WHOOOO!?

Me: OH DEAR MOBIUS THIS WAS A MISTAKE!

Dillon: Are You Feeling It Mr Kraabs?...(THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR TRYING TO SEND ME THE CAMPFIRE SONG)

Manic/Sonia: Ahem...

Me: Guys...Don't...

Sally: ...

Me: J-JUST READ AHHHHHHHH! *I'm Now Being Beaten To Death By Sonic Characters...MY DREAM HAS CAME TRUE :D*

(. _ .)

Melanie: Sh...OKAY FINE...

Tails: Good...Cause I Think Your Boyfriend Would be Pretty Pissed If You Crashed Into His Car *Points To Shadow's Car*

Melanie: SH...WERE YOU READING MY JOURNAL?

Tails: Your A Heavy Sleeper...

Melanie: Just...Drive...

*After 2 Minutes of Driving c:*

Melanie: *Head Banging While Earplugs Are Plugged Into The Car's Radio*

Tails: ...hmm...*Unplugs Earplugs From Radio*

**Radio: Sunshine Lollipops And Rainbows And Happy Things Its Such A Wonderful Day To Be Alive~ **

(Sorry If I Got The Lyrics Wrong...)

Tails: ...This Is What You Were Listening To?!...

Melanie: *Opens Eyes And Stops Headbanging And Realizes Earplugs Are Unplugged* ...*Growl* *Tackles*

Tails: GAH! I'M STILL DRIVING!

Melanie: USE YOUR DAMN TAILS!

Tails: HOW?!

Driver In Another Car: Hmm-Hmm-Hm-Hm-Hmmm *Looks At Window* Ha...Does Crazy Kids...

(YES I HAD TO xD)

*Half A Minute Later*

Melanie: *Hair Messed Up And Clothes Messed Up...*

Tails: *Same Thing For Tails...*

Melanie: We Will Never Speak Of This Again?

Tails: Agreed...So Where Are We Going Exactly?...

Melanie: Erherm...My Job...

Tails: And Where Do You Work?...

Melanie: A Place...

Tails: Does that Place Have A Name?...

Melanie: *Talking Very Quietly And Mumbling* tmfro brll

Tails: What?...

Melanie: *Talking A Little Louder* Taico Brell...

Tails: What?...

Melanie: TACO BELL!

Tails: ._. What?...

Melanie: YES I WORK AT TACO BELL DEAL WITH IT...

Tails: Who Know's About This?...

Melanie: Honey...And Me...And Now You...

Tails: So You Really Wanna Keep This A Secret Don't You?...

Melanie: Yes...How Much do You Want *Reaches Into Wallet*

Tails: No...I Don't Want Rings...

Melanie: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME...

Tails: NO! NOT THAT... _

Melanie: Good...What Do You Want?...

Tails: Welllll...My Apartment Kind Of...sort Of...Blew Up From A Experiment That Went Wrong... And I Need A Place To Stay...

Melanie: What About Sonic?...

Tails: His Place Is to Small...

Melanie: Silver?

Tails: Sharing It Already...

Melanie: Jell?...

Tails: Wold You Wanna Share A Room with Her?...

Melanie: Whats So Bad About It?...

Tails: Think About Her Body...

Melanie: Well Gee That Didn't Sound Wrong...

Tails: *Show's Picture On Phone Of Honey* Look...Closely...

Melanie: Yeah...But...OH GOD ITS IN MY HEAD *Bangs Head On Window*

Tails: Exactly And Here's Your Stop...

Melanie: Good *Puts Hair In Small Pony Tail And Fixes Her Clothes* Okay...How Do I Look?...

Tails: Meh...

Melanie: Meaning...

Tails: Presentable

Melanie: Close Enough...Feel Free To Take The Car For A Spin...But Don't You DARE Scratch It...I'll Text You When You Have To Pick Me Up...

Tails: Mkay...Now RUN HEDGEHOG RUN! GO AND MAKE TACO'S!

Melanie: SHUT UP!

*Melanie Runs Into Work*

Boss: Its A Miracle Your Only 53 Minutes Late...

Melanie: Sorry...

Boss: You Can Train the New Trainee...

Melanie: New Trainee?...

Manic: *Walks In Through Door* ...Sup...

Boss: Good Luck~...

Manic: Manic...*Holds Hand Out*

Melanie: Melanie...*Shakes Hand*

Tails: *Still In Car* Hm...Might As Well go To Cinnabon...

*2 Hours Later*

Melanie: And That's Everything

Manic: Hmm...

Random Bunny: Hi Mel can You Work The Window At The Drive Through?...

Melanie: Um..Sure...

Random Bunny: K Thanks!~

Manic: Mel?...

Melanie: Yes...That's What Some People Call Me For Short...

Manic: I Like It...

Melanie: Please Don't Call me-

Manic: Mel...

Melanie: Ugh...

Manic: MELLLL!

Melanie: Please Stop ;-;

Manic: Bai "MEL"

Melanie: *Annoyed Sigh* *goes To Drive Through*

*2 More Hours Later c:*

Tails: hmm...*Texts Melanie "Hi c:"*

Melanie: *Texts Tails Back "Working..."*

Tails: *Texts: "Which Shift? :3"*

Melanie: *Texts: "Drive Through Window?...Why?"*

Tails: *Texts: Just Wanted 2 Know"*

Melanie: Well That Wasn't Weird...

Tails: *In Taco Bells drive Through* Yes I Would Like A Beef And Potato Burrito With A Medium Diet Coke And A Spicy Chicken Soft taco With A Pepsi c:

(I Googled Taco Bell's Menu And These Were The first Things To Come Up :P)

Tails: *Drives To The Window*

Melanie: Hello S- TAILS?!

Tails: Hi c:

Melanie: This Is Why You Asked me Which Shift I Was Working?...

Tails: Yes! C:

Manic: Mel Stop Flirting with Your BoyFriend And Work...

Melanie: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Manic: Sureeee...

Melanie: Tails There's People In Line...Just Go...

*No One Else In Line... -*

Manic: So Ur Names tails?...

Tails: Yes?...

Manic: MEL AND TAILS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-

Melanie: *Takes Off His Vest And Throws It* Fetch...

Manic: MAH VEST D': *Goes get Vest*

Melanie: *Annoyed Sigh* *Puts Food In Bag* Here...That Will Be 17 Rings And 93 Minor Rings...

(Rings = Cash Minor Rings = Cents)

Tails: *Gives rings*

Melanie: You Can Go Now...

Tails: I Think I'll Wait A Minute...

Melanie: Why?...

*14 Seconds Later*

Boss: MELANIE YOUR SHIFTS UP!

Tails: That's Why...*Grabs Melanie's Hand And Pulls Her Through The Drive Through Window And Through The Cars Window*

Melanie: GAH!

Tails: I Put Your Clothes In This Bag...*Give Bag*

Melanie: well There No Use For Me Right Now...

Tails: *Parks In Parking Lot And Gets Out Door* Happy Now?...

Melanie: ...Very...Just Make Sure Nobody Looks...And IF I Even THINK Your Looking Your So Dead...

Tails: Mm-hmmm...

Melanie: *Changes Quickly*

Tails: You Done Yet?...*About to Turn Around*

Melanie: NOT YET DON'T LOOK!

Tails: *Annoyed Sigh*


End file.
